Demon Love
by Deathangel Katsumi
Summary: Touko White was enjoying the day of October 1st like any other girl would, until she finds an odd necklace hung loose in a tree, reaching for it, she then finds out it inhabits the spell of a love demon! Now fighting through her crazy school life and her own social life, she now has to put up with a heartbreakingly handsome demon following her like a life line! Halloween speacial!
1. Chapter 1

Hello! Again this is Deathangel Katsumi! X3

I am happy to say that this is a new fanfiction for Feriswheelshipping! A shipping I haven't written for in a while, gosh they are so loved by me, I haven't forgotten about them! ^^

I do have many stories in progress at the moment! But don't worry I am not ditching them! I just like to come up with ideas and start something new like this is a nice way tot think back with new and better ideas for my other fanfic, and this one has a huge purpose too~

Ta da!

This fanfic will be a Halloween special!

So I will be writing this through the whole of October and the last chapter of the plot will be posted on the day of Halloween itself, because I wanted to do something festive for you guys, and its my favourite season by far, and so much better than doing a Halloween one shot~ ^^

Anyway! Enjoy! I might pop up every now and a while, but now its happy reading! 3

Demon love

(whole summery below)

Summery: Touko White was enjoying the day of October 1st like any other girl would, until she finds an odd necklace hung loose in a tree, reaching for it, she then finds out it inhabits the spell of a love demon! Demons which cling to the host on whoever finds their belongings, to stick to as a 'mate'. Now fighting through her crazy school life and her own social life, she now has to put up with a heartbreakingly handsome demon following her like a life line! As if the days of a young high school girl couldn't be enough… Now that this demon is summoned to her every will, there is now a price, its not easy having to give every sort of love to this demon, but her demon lover is a wanted 'monster' as they like to call it in his world but not that he has done anything wrong, he holds a great power that was given to him by his mother who was killed by the fiends who are after him, many mysteries and secrets are unravelled as we learn what he truly is and what he does. Another Demon, more different to him with different purposes wants to possess that power but only if Touko's love that she slowly develops for him is destroyed, spooky things are happening, but what are the secrets truth? Or was it his ideal on the Halloween night?

Chapter 1: Be careful what you wish for

Touko white was a young girl who got ready for school like any other person did and walked to school like any other person would. It was the 1st of October when she hummed along a tune to what she would call her 'boring life' on her way to school, not looking like she at all wanted to make the effort to go into school, at least it didn't have a set uniform, though that's just one of the perks of high school.

"Hey! Touko!"

"Huh? Oh, hey Bianca" Touko turned around to see her childhood friend Bianca, her short blonde hair bouncing in her beret as she waddled around in that orange dress she declared fashionable.

"First day back for another semester!" Bianca stretched her arms up with a sigh to her eagerness and relaxed demeanour. Touko nodded and shuffled her bag on her shoulder a bit more before it slipped off.

"Getting chilly now that autumn is here." Touko smiled at her friend being so enthusiastic and generally crazy all the time as she watched her literally skip along the path to their school.

"Yep! But we all know what comes along at this time of year! HALLOWEEN!" Bianca exclaimed, and then Touko sweat dropped.

"Sure is" Touko replied. "So I wonder who's having the party this year." Touko smirked and looked ahead.

"Oh! I said I would get on ahead and meet Cher Cher! You can come with me ahead but if you don't want to run…"

"Its okay, I'll take the slow pace today Bi." Answering for her, so she could run off to her boyfriend without any guilt.

"Kay Touko! See you in class!" And with that she ran off to find another of their childhood friends and Bianca's newly turned boyfriend over the holidays, and about time it happened thought Touko. She carried on her walk to the school on the last bit of long path leading up to the entrance.

She walked past the row of trees to the large school, all of them a rusty orange colour, signalling that autumn had finally arrived, and setting the chill on her legs whilst she wore her signature ripped jean shorts. She watched in boring entertainment as other kids, maybe first grades? Ran past her, boy is it going to be a shock to them by how much you have to study and stop pissing around, so she thought. As she watched them run around speaking loudly to one another about getting there first, as she looked in the direction of where they ran, catching one of the fiery auburn trees, to find a glimpse of something shining her way.

'Strange.' she thought as she stopped dead in her tracks looking at the tree in the distance as the item or whatever it was in the tree shine in the early morning sun light.

She stepped closer to the shining object, carefully making out not to be blinded by the shines it gave in its angle from the suns light. It was a black sphere, half the size of your palm, and it had a blue Saturn ring around it with a yellow half ring around its circumference the opposite to the blue ring.

It hung on a black rope, hanging delicately in the tree, as if it had been either thrown there, or fallen from somewhere. She looked at it with her big blue eyes, swearing she could see it crackle with a clean shine as if it was coaxing her to pick it out the tree.

"How weird, kind of nice though." She looked around to see of anyone was looking, stepped up the body of the tree to gain a bit taller to reach for it, when she reached for it, she paused then snagged the funny looking pendant and hopped back from the tree. Her eyes scanned the item, bold and slightly heavy to hold in her hand. "Well that's something you don't find in a tree everyday." Holding the necklace chain rope, she hesitated to try it on, but did so anyway at her strange find. It fitted nicely on her neck, it was a little heavy, but it stood out and she gave it quite a liking. "What would this be doing in a tree-? Huh?" Suddenly the largish charm started to glow, it was almost blinding to her eyes, and everything around her started to turn.

"Wuah-!?" She stared in horror, shock and astonishment as she saw a figure standing before her, a rather handsome figure, though he wasn't exactly all human, the appearance took seconds but to her it felt longer to be blinded in that moment.

The half human looking guy had his back to her when he appeared before her in the blinding light from the small charm alone, standing completely gob smacked she was more worried and slightly confusedly scared by the delicate thin looking red devil tail, the end the shape of small heart, swishing cautiously in its surroundings, she noticed the little outlined midnight glow around the whole length of the tail. She moved her eyes up from the tail towards his bare back from his black trousers and male leather boots, to see a pair of small black elegant demon wings, that may be far too small to lift the weight of a fully grown man, but the purpose of what he was in appearance none the less she bet. Then last but not least the set of small red devil horns that sat atop his head almost hidden in his wild green teal hair tied in a low pony tail.

He shuffled some more at his surroundings, then finally noticed Touko's scarce movement, still completely planted in shock to the ground at upon watching the transformation, turning around, his wings fluttered slightly at the sight of Touko stood there before him, then eyeing up his pendant.

Lets not forget, completely falling in love with her in the process of his nature, upon rescuing his pendant.

When he turned to her, her face could not have flamed up anymore than it already had once she caught sight of his nicely sculpted body he had hid from her seconds ago. A six pack and some neat muscles on his skinny but not so skinny arms, then she travelled to the way the rest of his teal hair framed his face in an attractive boyish way, then to his eyes.

Those eyes…

A perfect shade of cobalt blue and grey mixed together, she would be lying if she said they didn't captivate her, and boy had she fallen under his spell. Her eyes grew wide as she saw his face slightly light up to see her, not getting to say or do much as he had already began to crash her and pick her up in a clenching hug that spoke volumes in either, 'Thank you!' Or 'Oh my gosh your cute, I like you!'

"Wuaaa!" She stumbled back a bit form the impact before being lifted into those bare strong arms in a crushing hug.

"You found it!" He cried in joy. "And now I offer you my ever eternal love!"

"Wha-? Hold on a minute! How did you-? What are you-? Aaahhh!" She was squeezed one more time before being put down in one swift movement.

"You found my pendant." He stated blatantly obvious, pointing to the charm around her neck. She listened intently to his deep and alluring voice, though somehow it still held a giddy tone. She looked to the pendant around her neck.

"This pendant? But you came from-…?

"Exactly, my mother gave it to me before she passed, then encased me inside it, then I don't really know how I got here, though I felt tight to be horribly hanging from something…" He said in thought to the last part of his sentence, a hand going to his chin.

"This is crazy…" Touko thought trying to process his words, "You have a tail!" She tried to exclaim pointing to his behind.

"Hm? Oh yes! This is a trait to the love demons, which is what I am; it's all in the appearance." He winked at her.

"You're a what?" Touko said in disbelief. "Just who exactly are you?" He took a step closer and smiled as if he had stated what he was about to say a million times before.

"My name is N! And I will forever be your faithful one and only love! Because I am your one and only Demon of love and you must be my mate!"

"Huh-?" Touko sweat dropped.

Life just got a little more complicated for Touko.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: What just happened?

Touko was just the ordinary girl of course, in an ordinary world where nothing good happens but the normal things, she wasn't encouraged by the fairytales and such. Though, she stopped when she was 10, where the real world began to set on her shortly after, having the job of her dreams, and doing what she loved. Guys did not cross her interest, that was, unless they were heartbreakingly gorgeous that would turn the head on any girl, things like that did make her jealous, she was 18 after all, a growing young woman was sure to have some hopes in finding a cute guy to have shoulder to express how they feel to. Dreams, or wishes like this don't happen so soon, but the way things are going, things are happening sooner than they think.

After upon watching a increasingly handsome guy emerge from a pendant like sphere, was like watching one of those fairytale stories happen right in front of your eyes, she had to pinch herself to be sure she wasn't dreaming, because anyone who happened to see this would go crazy, hands down. Things like this don't happen in the ordinary life as you can tell.

She just witnessed a guy, no doubt the presence of a demon appear before her in broad daylight, of course she would freak out a bit, especially after his little outburst.

Touko watched the young demon wait for her reply intently, as if nothing bad would happen, she decided she needed answers!

"Hold on there cowboy, just what are you on about? Demons don't exist!" He looked at her in question with innocent eyes, and then smiled with a raised eyebrow.

"Ah, but they do." His tone of voice suddenly changed to a silky sound that was in a matter of faculty, he crossed his arms and closed an eye so he could still peek at her.

Touko's eye twitched, she stayed quiet, still confused as to what had just happened moments ago, he turned to her more serious than before. "I'm guessing you don't know your fabled creatures' young lady."

"Uuh…"

He scoffed and put a hand on his hip, looking at her intently.

"Well-"She cut him off before he could say another word.

"Hang on a second! I don't even know why you're here, what you really exactly are, and most importantly what just happened!" Touko's face was flustered in trying to understand what's going on, its not everyday you get a real life demon stood in front of you declaring some sort of love. She dropped to his chest again, where her eyes admittedly couldn't stop dropping to, upon taking notice, he smirked at her.

"Like what you see?"

Touko jumped back into her thoughts in embarrassment. "Uh no, I mean yes! I mean… would it kill you to put a shirt on!?" Touko tried to say still flustered as ever.

"Well I would but…" He turned around and showed his small likable wings to point out his demon trait. "That and I don't particularly prefer to wear shirts; there is nothing wrong with showing some skin where I come from." He crossed his arms. "And, if you want to know a bit more, though I really have just explained myself when I introduced you my name."

"No! You need to tell me what a love demon is exactly!" Touko furrowed her eyebrows, obviously still freaking out. He looked at her as if he had been wounded.

"You wound me very harshly to not know what I am, and most importantly what I do. Its funny, because any other girl would take it as a huge compliment, but your very different." She raised an eyebrow. 

"Yes I'm sure the girls back where you come from are very different to the ones found on planet EARTH. And not from whatever world you came from."

"Well… you see I'm a love demon, and whoever possesses an item from a love demon, girls in particular, we are presented to them, forever in our faithful debt, as you know, you are right, I do not originate from the human world, but from another for demons and a place where you humans want to vanquish us, but those are the demons you see to cause havoc, as my kind do not."

"Okay…" Touko said slowly, trying hard not to believe it.

"We also only ever fall in love once, which is why we are called love demons, we feed off the love that when we are first 'summoned' the first beauty we set our eyes to our likings, we forever captivated by them, thus wanting to be by their sides and day and night feed off the love you may present to us in return for your protection, there have been cases of bad stories about another force trying to take the one us demons hold near, so we in turn take it upon protecting you with our own life, and the love makes us stronger, aka our mate." He finished with a smile and a finger in the air in a matter of fact tone.

Touko's eye twitched. "So you mean to tell me, that you chose me to be your demon mate… type… girlfriend?" He nodded.

"I am forever in your debt for helping me find this, there is something important about it, but strangely I don't remember much for some reason…" He trailed off in thought, holding it up around her neck to inspect it. Touko face palmed and panicked.

"I can't have a 'boyfriend' as a demon!" She was almost ripping her hair out. "How is this going to work? You should go back to where you came from!"

He looked at her innocently. "Well I would admit that a human and a demon is a bit odd, but I can not stop myself from falling for you now, you have possibly rescued me from something that could have been fatal to my life line. My instinct is my main objective here."

She sighed.

"Right, I need to calm down, I can think this through…" She looked at the rather cute demon guy, who only smiled at her, who also happened to have a serious side, though he had a somewhat childish side to his innocent features when he showed them, he was deemed to be very strange, and not because he just happened to be a demon and a love demon in fact, but coming out of nowhere like this? Things are surely to be very complicated in her life, than it may already be.

"Just let me do the protecting, I'm sure we will find a special connection once we get to know each other, I have had insight that, humans… are very hard to convince.."

"Like hell they are, it isn't normal for a cute guy like you, claiming to be a demon, to show up like this!" Upon realising what she said, quickly clasped a hand around her mouth and blushed bright red.

"Well if you plan on leaving me stood here, which I hope you don't intend to, at least let me tag along if you wish to know more." He cocked his head to the side.

She gave it a thought. 'He's right I can't exactly leave him here, he'll get up into all sorts of trouble and it will be my fault, and people will see all his demon features…'

She gave in and sighed dramatically and annoyingly. "Fine! You can tag along, but on one condition! You have to tell me everything after I go to school" She suddenly heard a bell ringing in the near distance in the direction of her school. "Wuah! I'm going to be late!" Suddenly picking up the fact that she should have been tagging along to school at the time and flushing in realisation she needed to kick up her knees if she was going to get there in time.

When she started to run, she heard him follow her innocently. Then that realisation dawned on her.

'He can't follow me to school; everyone will see that he's a demon!'

"Nuh uh! No! You can't come in with me to school!" she said holding her hands up in a defensive manor.

"Why not?" He asked qizitively

"Well? Isn't it obvious? You're a demon!"

"So..?"

"People will see that you're a demon, could possible try to glomp you, or maybe kill you? Get the public involved? You know in this world, demons aren't really…uh…"

She looked at his innocent facial expression. "Normal exactly…" She finished. "Or rather welcome in some ways, but that would be the other type you talked about."

"Oh… I see." Finally catching on. "Oh I got it!" Touko looked at him confusedly as to what he finally 'got'.

The suddenly he seemed to materialise slightly which made Touko gasp at what she was looking at now.

Her highly handsome demon, had changed or 'transformed' into what he seems to be a normal guy none the less, he had the same hair yet his demon horns, wings and tail were missing, and he wore a black thermal with a white shirt over it, beige kayaks, and some green sneakers. He still had all his attractive features, maybe even more attractive as to be looking like a regular human guy.

"What…did you do?" Touko said looking amazed.

"Well, being a demon has its perks, is this 'normal' enough for you?" He asked her with a raised eyebrow humorously.

"Uhm, wow, yeah, I mean, its fine." She reassured looking completely astonished.

"Well, so what are you waiting for, we need to get you to that school if you don't want to be late that it." He smirked.

"Oh right!" She said, trying not to get distracted too much by him.

"Come on!" He grabbed her hand making her blush for what seemed like the hundredth time, though it was different with the skin on skin contact, She looked at him as he smiled at her, looking nothing like a demon now, but a highly 'normal' attractive guy who apparently had the hots for her. His smile was genuine, but wow, had her life turned upside down from now on.


	3. Chapter 3

It seemed like forever since N the mysterious Love Demon and Touko appeared before the school in a clean rush. Touko's mind still muddled over her encounter with him, and also over how heartbreakingly hot he looked just being… human. When he held her hand whilst pulling her along to make it to the school gates, her face felt like it was on fire, she damn well hoped he didn't notice, because under that innocent demeanour, he was a cheeky sod and she knew it.

He was a demon, after all.

A **Love** Demon.

Still unbelievable to the contact of this being before her, she wanted to understand him a bit more, it's not everyday you find a hot guy confessing to you, in this predicament anyway. Though she knew there was going to be trouble.

So just how was she going to act like this guy wasn't her declared boyfriend without a say?

'I think the Halloween spirits are out to get me…' She silently thought.

"So this is your school?"

Touko looked up at him slightly oblivious and finally catching on to what he said, gathering herself away from her thoughts.

"Uh… yeah, High school is a lot to take in at first…but you get used to it." She said sheepishly.

He nodded in understandment, and then began walking to the double door entrance.

"Hey wait! Hold it!"

"Hm?" He turned to look at her, as she grabbed his arm to stop him from going any further, but that only proved to be a big mistake when she felt the muscles that lie beneath flex which made her face destroy its natural cream colour to a flaring red.

"W-we need to figure out how we are going to get you in here if your thinking to spend the day with me that is so we can sort out what's going on for real that is. I could say that you're a transfer student… but I'll need to talk to the teachers- what?"

She was distracted over his amused expression. Then he chuckled all knowingly which made her quirk and eyebrow to say that she was unimpressed.

"I appreciate your concern, but I think I know how this would all work, I love close to the prospects of the human beings and close to the society, I'm a demon remember? Or have you forgotten?" He winked her way and carried on his little speech of reassuring her. "I will be the transfer student to the school, however, your not going to get rid of me that easy, in my nature, when we find our new loves, we can not be inseparable for at least a couple weeks, it will do much worse damage to me than it would you."

Touko blushed.

"Okay… well, remind me we need to go over the rules of your nature and whatever the hell is wrong with you, but remember! I'm not agreeing to anything just yet! So don't think you get Scott free for being close to me, I still demand answers mind you!"

N smirked at her and grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips, kissing it softly, he was delighted with the flustered reaction he got.

"And you will get your 'explanation' in due time, but you've got bigger problems to worry about." He nodded over to the school in gesture to him and the matter in getting himself into the school.

She snagged her hand back with a blush.

"Let's just get into school." And with that she dragged him to the reception office to be applied in the school.

Things went smoother than she thought it would, it was funny and stupid that the teachers would let anyone in at the start of a semester but put into the same year she was in. She was impressed and dare say intrigued at how N presented himself to some of the important rolls of the school to let him be a part of the school community, he certainly had a lot to talk about himself that he was either good at or what he can do, and surprisingly they were all normal human things, and he did not slip up once that he was a demon, of what he truly was to hide himself from the human world. N was certainly full of surprises.

He was welcomed to the school and to the start of this day, doing the same lessons she did and was practically in all the same classes which made it a reliever for N in terms of his conditions and needs but certainly meant trouble for Touko, though she could safely say with how normal he acted, he was okay.

Though they hadn't even started the day presenting themselves to the other students just yet.

And that's how this all started.

Touko was known in the school to never have an interest to claim a boyfriend to get all loveys dovey and spend the free school hours with.

So when everyone saw her and the 'new kid' together looking like they were inseparable to sit in the allocated seats to start off with biology, people started to whisper amongst themselves and even the girls could not help but swoon their chances at N.

When Touko took sight of these gossiping girls listening to things like 'He's cute!' or 'Wow that guy is hot' she would never tell you this but she was incredibly jealous which says volumes to her own feelings towards him.

She was pretty sure she could sense he knew by the way he would smirk at her or smile mischievously, knowing that he must have heard those girls gossiping.

Was he trying to make HER jealous?

She almost saw him wink at her. She swore it.

He was definitely going to have a massive turn on her life.

They sat in comfortable silence, it was a moment where the teacher was discussing and stating the simple instructions of what was to be done in today's experiment, which concluded into just identifying micro organisms. Touko could not believe how much her little demon friend knew about all the different types, believing science was his strong point, whereas love and magic should be his specialty.

When the teacher was told they had to work in pairs, N was ecstatic where Touko sighed in frustration, she thanked the heavens none of her friends or anyone she knew did biology, it was just a class full of nerds (including N) and then there was her.

The class room was quite spacious, there was a tiny turn off corridor at the back where the larger equipment was held on shelves and desks including odd 'machines' and then there was the prep room cupboard at the dead end, where all the chemicals and most expensive equipment was kept, when everyone had all they needed from the said areas, Touko realising upon missing something, went back to the very same prep room.

N realising she was gone, went after as if to help, but was not his direct intentions when his cravings and instincts didn't want to pass the opportunity and the long wait to do something he needed.

"Where is it..?" Touko muttered to herself when she bent over to find what she wanted to get.

N caught site of her partly in the open door to the small but spacious cupboard. His eyes began to wonder at the position she was in and leaned against the door frame to watch until she stood up to meet his eyes and she gasped.

"N! You scared e you p-pervert!" She angrily whispered to not grab any attention.

"Sorry, though you must forgive me for what I am about to do, I told you it was vital that my kind needs affection, no..?" He moved into the square room cupboard and shut the door delicately, then turned the lock. "I really can't resist."

"N-n? What are you d-doing?" Touko said flustered as he approached her. "N I need answers remember?!"

He grabbed both sides of her arms, he was firm but gentle, and Touko blushed furiously.

It wasn't long before Touko was met with the electric shock of his lips softly but firmly touching hers.

Touko had many things running through her mind, but everything froze when he kissed her at first, it was unbelievable to feel, she was shocked at how strait forward things were being, still thankful that the real strut had not began through the school in the public, but how was this supposed to work now? He'd gotten his first taste of her, and something told her she wasn't going to hear the end of him now.

'N… is k-kissing me!?' was the only thing she could hear in her mind, she desperately had the feeling to push him away, but, she did not.

Instead, she was pulled in for more, without a struggle.

N kissed her softly with a rhythm, she melted into his kisses.

'He's… A very g-good kisser' she closed her eyes and dropped into him and felt his arms to his muscles.

Strong.

N turned his head to the side to access with more pressure to the kiss, where Touko moaned softly when his tongue probed her lip, which she shocked herself into letting him, mistake or relenting? She didn't care right now, but this strange almost extraterrestrial handsome being kissing her carelessly and dare say lovingly.

His tongue met hers like fire, she was gently pushed back in the dark room, slightly knocking and bashing into the few glass beakers making a 'cling' on the shelves she was now against. His hands began to wonder down her sides, stroking softly which made her inexperienced body arch. He hands moved to her shoulders and found the soft wild locks of his hair.

Interesting.

She was happy to day she had quite a liking to how his hair felt at the base of her fingertips.

N Moved his kisses and began moving his lips down her neck, opens mouthed and seductive.

Things were certainly heated up, but what shocked her the most, was when he pulled away suddenly and pulled back into the other shelf his back hit softly, away from her as if burned.

Both breathing heavily form the contact, he looked at her apologetically.

Touko too shocked to move and trying to steady her breathing from the hot surprise kiss, she looked at her feet in confusion and realisation of what she did.

"It's strange I know." She looked up to him at his sudden seriousness. "Your right, you do deserve an explanation, we need affection and I'm afraid I violkated some rules in my respect, I apologise." She furrowed her eyebrows processing what he was trying to say. "I will explain, but I'm a little different, I craved it so much it became wrong…" Then Touko spoke up.

"Do you not kiss this far in when you connect a Love demon relationship like this?"

He looked at her, shocked at her question, and rather how she hadn't run away from him yet.

"Sort of…" He responded, he faced the ground, and fists clenched.

"I really do need answers from you; you need to tell me… everything." Her breathing became normal, and her tone was more like a warning as if she had played enough tricks. "

"Your stranger than you look." He let a small smile slide to his lips.

"We need affection; it's strange you don't co-operate so much."


End file.
